This is Your Day
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Tidak. Benarkah? Hn. Kami akan menurutinya, katakan saja. Tidak ada. Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Tunggu, sebenarnya ada satu hal. Apa? Aku ingin.../For Gaara's Birthday/Mind to RnR?


Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? _**Tidak.**_ Benarkah? _**Hn.**_ Kami akan menurutinya, katakan saja. _**Tidak ada.**_ Kalau begitu, ya sudah. _**Tunggu, sebenarnya ada satu hal.**_ Apa? _**Aku ingin...**_

.

.

.

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: OOC (maybe) & typo—_

_**Special For Gaara's Birthday**_

—_19th January—_

.

.

.

"Masuk," suara dingin itu terdengar di antara desiran pasir di luar. Perkataan itu membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi menunggu di balik pintu berani untuk membuka pintu kemudian menutupnya kembali. "Ada apa?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas sebentar tatkala melihat sikap orang di depannya itu. "Rapat sudah hampir dimulai," beritahunya.

Informasi tersebut membuat seseorang—yang sejak tadi berdiri menghadap jendela—membalikkan badan, menghadap sang tamu. "Aku tahu," tanggapnya. "Kau tidak perlu repot mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, Temari," tambahnya kemudian mengambil jubah yang tadi tersampir di kursi kebesarannya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melihatmu, Kazekage_-sama_?" tanya Temari berusaha berkelakar.

Gaara meliriknya sebentar, dia tidak akan menanggapi ucapan Temari. "Ayo berangkat," lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari Sabaku no Gaara, sang Kazekage.

Sedangkan Temari hanya bisa mengikuti pria berambut merah itu. Selama berjalan di sepanjang koridor, dia baru menyadari sesuatu hal yang mungkin selama ini berusaha untuk tidak dihiraukannya. Gaara, dia memang berubah semenjak menjadi Kazekaga, hanya saja Temari tidak pernah benar-benar bisa merasakan hal tersebut. Baginya, Gaara itu sama saja seperti yang dulu. Selalu saja dingin kepadanya.

"Gaara_-sama_, Anda sudah tiba? Rapat akan segera dimulai," kali ini terlihat seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri mereka berdua dengan sedikit berlari. Gaara hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala kemudian melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang selama ini digunakan ayahnya untuk mengadakan rapat dengan semua anak buahnya.

Di dalam sudah banyak yang menunggunya, Gaara segera duduk di kursi utama dengan Kankurou yang sudah ada di sana. Seperti rapat-rapat sebelumnya, selalu ada Temari dan Kankurou di belakang Gaara bahkan mereka melakukannya tanpa diberi perintah oleh sang Kazekage. Tentu saja, ini semua demi Gaara.

.

.

.

Bagi Gaara, ini adalah satu langkah untuk maju. Menjadi seorang pemimpin di desa tempat ia dilahirkan. Ini bukanlah hal yang selama ini pernah ia impikan, bahkan ia pikirkan pun tidak pernah. Semua ini tiba-tiba saja terjadi dan entah apa yang membuat dirinya bisa menerima ini semua. Mungkin dia hanya berharap bisa mengobati hatinya yang sakit selama ini dengan cara seperti ini.

"Pagi," gumamnya dengan suara kecil sambil membuka jendela di kamarnya. Sepanjang matanya melihat, hanya pasir yang ada di sekitarnya. Saat pagi pun, udaranya terasa sangat panas di sini.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatannya, Gaara segera pergi ke ruang makan, biasanya di sana sudah ada Temari dan Kankurou. Tapi kali ini berbeda, mereka berdua tidak ada. Padahal seingatnya, dia tidak ada memberikan misi apapun kepada mereka berdua.

Dan entah apa yang merasuki Gaara, tiba-tiba saja dia pergi ke kamar Temari. Bermaksud membangunkannya jika dia masih belum bangun. Tapi yang menyambutnya hanyalah kekosongan. "Dia..." gumamnya tidak jelas. Baru saja dia akan pergi, pandangannya melihat benda berbentuk persegi panjang kecil yang tergelatak di atas tempat tidur Temari.

Gaara mengambil benda itu dan membaliknya. Sebuah foto tepatnya foto keluarga dirinya. Hanya ada ayahnya, Temari, Kankurou dan dirinya. Di foto itu, semuanya terlihat kaku dan saling menjauh. Apa benar orang-orang di foto itu adalah sebuah keluarga? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja merasuk ke dalam hati Gaara.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi rasa sakit seperti ini. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Gaara merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba rasa sakit ini muncul kembali. "Ke-kenapa?"

Tanpa sengaja, foto digenggamannya terjatuh. Cepat-cepat Gaara pergi dari kamar Temari. Dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit seperti tadi lagi. Semuanya terasa sesak dan berat.

Satu-satunya tempat yang ia tuju sekarang adalah kamarnya lagi. Di perhatikannya benda-benda yang ada di kamarnya. Tidak ada satu pun foto di sana, apalagi foto keluarga seperti di kamar Temari. "Grr..." Gaara tiba-tiba saja merintih. Dengan cepat, diteguknya segelas air yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya. Perlahan sakit itu mulai menghilang.

Suara dentingan gelas yang ia letakkan di atas meja terdengar menggema di kamarnya. Benar, dia sekarang ingat. Hal yang membuat dia berbeda dengan orang di desanya adalah karena dia seorang Jinchuriki. Shukaku yang ada di tubuhnya yang mungkin membuatnya merasakan sakit atau... ada hal yang lain?

Satu hal yang pasti harus dia cari sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa sakitnya ini?

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, bukannya ia ingin melalaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang Kazekage, hanya saja sebagai manusia, dia juga memerlukan hari untuk beristirahat, kan? Jadi, hal itulah yang sedang dilakukan Gaara, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan rumahnya.

"Selamat sore, Gaara_-sama_," sapa seorang penduduk yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Hal seperti ini, sudah sering ia terima semenjak ia menjabat sebagai Kazekage di desanya.

Tidak seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Setiap seseorang bertemu dengannya, pasti orang itu segera berlari dan menjauh dengannya. Bahkan, anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya pada saat itu tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Semuanya ketakutan akan kehadiran dirinya yang dianggap membawa bencana. Tapi, itu semua bukanlah kesalahannya. Siapa juga orang yang mau tubuhnya digunakan sebagai tempat untuk menyegel Bijuu.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di sebuah taman yang dulu selalu ia kunjungi jika sedang bersedih. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat ayunan yang ada di situ. Dulu, selalu di sinilah dia berada di saat tidak ada orang yang mau menerimanya.

Tiba-tiba saja penglihatan Gaara melihat sosok dirinya yang berumur enam tahun. Yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan dengan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat di pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murung sambil terus melihat ke arah bawah. "Aku..."

"Kazekage_-sama_," panggilan itu membuat perhatian Gaara teralih. Di hadapannya sekarang terlihat dua orang dewasa, sepertinya mereka suami istri. Gaara membalasnya dengan anggukan—seperti biasa.

"Ayo, Yukiatsu. Beri salam pada Gaara_-sama_," wanita di hadapan Gaara terlihat menarik seorang anak yang rupanya sejak tadi bersembunyi di belakang punggung wanita itu.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang sepertinya baru berumur empat tahun itu sedikit menunduk saat melihat Gaara. "Selamat sore, Gaara_-sama_," dia membungkuk sopan. Setelah memberi salam, dia segera kembali bersembunyi di belakang punggung ibunya.

Gaara memperhatikan anak itu tapi kemudian pandangannya teralihat pada wajah dua orang dewasa di depannya. Mereka semua terlihat sangat bahagia. "Maafkan dia, dia memang sedikit pemalu," sang wanita terlihat tersenyum berusaha agar Gaara memaklumi sifat anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," ucap Gaara tenang sambil memperhatikan kepala anak itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang punggung ibunya.

Sang pria terlihat menarik anak itu kemudian menaikkannya di bahunya. "Nah, lihat. Kau tidak boleh bersembunyi terus, Yuki. Suatu saat nanti kau juga harus seperti Gaara_-sama_. Beliau sangat hebat, mengerti?"

Anak itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku tahu, _Tou-chan_," sahutnya. "Aku pasti bisa menjadi seperti Gaara_-sama_," lanjutnya sambil memandang Gaara, kali ini tanpa rasa malu.

Gaara tertegun dengan ucapan anak itu. Menjadi seperti dirinya? Apa dirinya memang sebaik itu? Bukankah dulu semua orang menganggapnya sebagai anak yang terkutuk? Lalu kenapa?

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Semoga harimu indah, Gaara_-sama_,"

"Hn,"

Dan akhirnya keluarga kecil itu pun meninggalkan Gaara sendirian seperti tadi. Kali ini, Gaara melihat ayunan itu sekali lagi. Di sana sudah tidak ada lagi bayangan dirinya sewaktu masih kecil. Gaara pun melanjutkan kegiatan jalan-jalan sorenya.

Dari jarak ini, Gaara bahkan dapat melihat keluarga kecil yang baru saja menyapanya. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat bahagia. Anak itu terlihat sangat ceria berjalan di antara kedua orang tuanya. Kedua tangannya yang masih kecil tergenggam oleh jemari hangat kedua orang tuanya.

Gaara hanya bisa memperhatikan hal tersebut dalam diam. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang, dia bahkan belum pernah merasakan hal yang dinamakan dengan kasih sayang orang tua. Ibunya sudah meninggal ketika melahirkannya dan ayahnya baru saja meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena dibunuh. Bahkan selama hidupnya, ayahnya selalu saja berusaha membunuhnya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Gaara merasakan sebuah kasih sayang?

Keluarga. Satu hal yang mudah didapatkan tapi hal itu sangat sulit didapatkan oleh Gaara. Dia memang memiliki keluarga tapi kenyatannya, dia tidak pernah merasa memiliki sebuah keluarga. Bukannya dia tidak mau, hanya saja dia takut atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak berani membuka dirinya untuk berpikir bahwa dia memiliki sebuah keluarga. Bahkan sebenarnya, dia memiliki sebuah keluarga yang sangat besar di sini—di desa Suna ini.

Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Tangan kanan Gaara sedikit mencengkram baju bagian depannya. Berusaha keras Gaara menahannya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Dulu, rasa sakit ini pernah hilang tapi kenapa sekarang rasa sakit itu muncul kembali?

.

.

.

Setiap hari itu bagi Gaara terlihat sama saja. Setiap pagi, dia pasti ke kantornya untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang Kazekage di desanya. Pag ini, lagi-lagi dia tidak melihat Temari dan Kankurou. Sebenarnya kemana perginya kedua orang itu?

Di ruangan pribadinya yang selama ini dia gunakan—selama menjadi sebagai Kazekage—hanya terdapat berbagai macam tumpukan kertas dan map. Dari data-data semua ninja di sana dan berbagai macam permintaan misi dari desa-desa lain. Ini memang melelahkan, tapi Gaara berusaha menikmatinya. Karena dirinya sendiri yang menyetujui pengangkatan dirinya menjadiseorang Kazekage walaupun dia terbilang sangatlah muda untuk menanggung beban sebesar ini.

Baru saja Gaara duduk di kursinya, pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya. Sebuah vas dengan bunga cosmos di dalamnya. Bunga berwarna merah muda itu berhasil menyita perhatian Gaara. Seingatnya di Suna, tidak ada bunga jenis ini yang dapat tumbuh. Bunga jenis ini memerlukan tanah yang subur dan juga air yang cukup. Lalu siapa yang meletakkan ini di sini?

Semua pertanyaan itu memasuki kepala Gaara saat ia melihat sebuah kertas terlipat di bawah vas itu. Dengan tenang, diambilnya kertas itu oleh Gaara.

_**Pagi, Gaara. Hari ini hari yang indah, bukan? Juga hari yang istimewa untukmu, kan? Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untukmu, Gaara.**_

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, "Hari istimewa apanya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tulisan tangan di kertas ini, Gaara jelas tahu siapa pemilik tulisan ini. Bertahun-tahun Gaara hidup dengannya, tidak mungkin Gaara tidak bisa mengenali tulisan tangan milik Temari.

Tapi Gaara masih tetap saja bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menulis hal seperti ini. Ini bukanlah gaya Temari. Temari biasa mengatakan sesuatu hal langsung kepadanya bukan dengan cara menulisnya seperti ini.

Belum selesai Gaara dengan semua kebingungannya. Tiba-tiba pintu di ruangannya terbuka kemudian menampakkan wajah Temari beserta dengan Kankurou. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi ada beberapa orang yang juga bersama dengan mereka. Salah satunya adalah Matsuri—murid Gaara dulu.

"Kenapa kalian masuk tanpa seizinku?" tanya Gaara kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangannya.

Temari yang berada paling depan hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Gaara. "Kau pasti lupa hari ini hari apa?"

"Memangnya hari apa?"

Kali ini Kankurou maju ke depan Gaara. Pemuda itu memegang kedua pundak Gaara sambil menatapnya. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Apa kau melupakannya?" ada sebuah senyum yang merekah di wajah Kankurou.

Gaara sedikit terkejut saat Kankurou menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ulang tahun? Bahkan Gaara sendiri tidak ingat kapan dia berulang tahun. Belum selesai Gaara dengan semua keterkejutannya. Matsuri maju ke hadapannya sambil membawa kue berwarna coklat dengan lilin berbentuk angka 16 di atasnya.

"Ucapkan permintaan dan tiup lilinnya," wajah merona Masturi tersaji di hadapan Gaara selain kue yang ada di depannya. Gaara hanya menuruti ucapan itu, meniup lilin itu tanpa mengucapkan permintaan apapun. Walaupun Gaara adalah anak yang jenius, tapi di saat seperti ini, dia sendiri juga bingung harus melakukan apa.

Setelah kedua lilin itu kehilangan apinya, semua orang yang ada di situ bertepuk tangan, kemudian mengucapkan ulang tahun kepada Kazekage mereka ini. Gaara hanya membalas ucapan itu dengan ucapan terima kasih yang sangat singkat.

"Nah, sekarang. Ayo semuanya pergi ke restoran sebelah, kita makan-makan di sana," ada salah satu ninja yang bersorak dan akhirnya semua pun pergi mengikutinya meninggalkan Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou di sana.

"Wah, mereka semangat sekali," Temari berdecak tatkala melihat kerumunan itu pergi. "Gaara, kau senang?" tanya Temari kemudian sambil memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

Gaara memandang Temari, "Hn, terima kasih Temari, Kankurou," ucapnya tulus.

"Gaara, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" kali ini Kankurou bertanya.

Gaara menatapnya cukup lama, "Tidak."

"Benarkah?" Kankurou menaikkan sebelas alisnya. "Ayolah, kami akan menurutinya, katakan saja," rayu Kankurou.

"Tidak ada."

Temari memandang Gaara maklum. "Kalau begitu, ya sudah—"

"Tunggu, sebenarnya ada satu hal," ucapan Gaara itu membuat Temari dan Kankurou penasaran. Pasalnya Gaara memang jarang meminta sesuatu pada mereka kecuali soal misi.

"Apa?"

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Aku ingin... aku ingin kita membuat foto keluarga," sahutnya akhirnya.

Temari dan Kankurou saling berpandangan saat mendengar permintaan Gaara tersebut. Setelah itu keduanya tersenyum menatap Gaara. Akhirnya, Gaara mengakui keberadaan mereka sebagai keluarganya. Bukan hanya Gaara yang senang tapi Temari dan Kankurou juga merasa sangat senang. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. "Tentu, Gaara. Itu adalah hal yang mudah," sahut Temari akhirnya.

Detik berikutnya, Gaara dapat merasakan pipinya dicium oleh Temari dan rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh Kankurou. Dan diakhiri dengan pelukan oleh kedua kakaknya itu. "_Arigatou, Nee-san, Nii-san_,"

"_Do itashimashite, Otouto_,"

Apa kau tahu, Gaara? Obat yang selama ini kau cari untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu sudah kau temukan. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi setelah ini. Tepat pada tanggal 19 Januari, saat hari kelahiranmu, kau mendapatkan keluarga yang kau inginkan. Kau sendiri memang tidak pernah menyadarinya. Tapi sekarang, Gaara, kau tahu kalau keluargamu selalu bersamamu selama ini. Bukan hanya Temari dan Kankurou. Tapi orang-orang di desamu ini juga adalah keluargamu, bukan? Jadi, bersenang-senanglah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**Haloha, Minna... wah, gak terasa sekarang sudah tanggal 19 Januari, Otanjoubi Omedetou, Gaara-sama :) dan saya buat fict ini khusus buat hari ultahnya Gaara... fict ringan yang sangat...sangat...sangat biasa...**_

_**Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah sempat mampir apalagi sudah sempat membaca ^^ jika ada yang berkenan, silahkan klik review, jika tidak, ayo silahkan klik back hehehe... oke, sampai jumpa di fict saya yang lain...**_


End file.
